Lotho Sackville-Baggins
Lotho Sackville-Baggins also called Lotho "Pimple", due to a poor facial complexion, was a Hobbit of the Sackville Baggins family living in the Shire. Biography Born in TA 2950, Lotho was known to be a unpopular hobbit and several families considered him to be more greedy than his parents. Many hobbits would call him "Lotho Pimple" or the "Little Pimple", due to his complexion and perhaps facial blemishes. After buying his own house, Lotho inherited pipe-weed plantations in the Southfarthing, selling the pipe-weed to people away south. He continued to sell pipe-weed to several Human men and women that were known as the Ruffians. The more pipe-weed he sold, the more richer and powerful he would become. By the time the Ring was on it's way to Bree, Lotho had used his relative, Frodo Baggins's absence to take Bag End for himself. Through his selling of pipe-weed he made a good client of a man with orcish-like traits known as the Squint-eyed Southerner. They met in Bree-town while the hobbit was making some bussiness with the locals and the latter approached him claiming that his employer was interested in buying more of the pipe-weed, as well as learning of it's origins. Lotho revealed that it came from the Shire and gave a detailed map to the Southerner, who left shortly after. Several days later, Lotho was visited by two of the Nazgûl. One of them was the Witch-king of Angmar himself, who revealed that they had been sent by the Dark Lord to meet with him. The hobbit fearfully insisted that it was a mistake, but the Black Captain assured him it was not. Sauron desired to controll all of Arda and that meant the Shire as well. He was willing to let Lotho act as his regent there until the War of the Ring ended. Not only would "Pimple" get rich rewards but Hobbiton would be "his". Intrigued by the generous offer, Sackville-Baggins told them to send a messenger later, to whom he would give his answer. A crow named Cyflym came to him several days after, asking for an answer. Lotho agreed to serve Sauron if the deal was kept and the Crebain assured him that it would. As reward for joining with Sauron, various brigands were put under his command and by TA 2990, Lotho had begun to to use the proceeds to buy land and property all over the Shire in order to control it for both the Dark Lord and himself. He led the Ruffians to control and supress the people. With their help, he deposed the rightful Mayor of the Shire, Will Whitfoot, and imprisoned him in the "Lockholes," naming himself Chief Shirriff, or simply Chief. Lotho continued ordering, industrialising and controlling the Shire's life until the news came of Sauron's defeat. Still, he feared that if he would abandon his post now, he would lose all what he had achieved and like the coward he was he also feared that the Ruffians might kill him too either usurp him or for betraying the Dark Lord. To his desperation, many of the Mountain Orcs had banded with the Ruffians and had been terroryzing the hobbits. To make matter worse, one of Sauron's chief agents, Saruman came to the Shire together with war-bands of Half-orcs, Orcs of Isengard and Hillmen from Dunland. Seeking to avenge his Master's defeat by making the hobbits' life a living hell, the wizard under the guise of "Sharkey" replaced Lotho as Chief of the Ruffians. After learning that his mother Lobelia Sackville Baggins had been imprisoned under the new "Boss"'s orders, he protested but was silenced under the wizard's orders. After the Battle of Bywater, Saruman was overthrown and was left to leave the Shire. Seeing Gríma Wormtongue as a tragic figure similar to Gollum and sensing that he was not evil, Frodo offered him a second chance and suggested that he live with them. Tempted by this sow of kindness, the former Man of Rohan was inclined to agree, but his master declined. Sadistic until the end, Saruman said (possibly lied) that the man to whom he showed pity was not even a man, but a beast as he claimed that Gríma was the one responsible for Lotho's death. He further implied that instead of burying him, his servant had eaten him. Etymology The name Lotho represents an original Hobbitish Westron name Lotha which was meaningless in contemporary speech. Category:Males Category:Ruffians Category:Sackville-Baggins family Category:Shire-hobbits Category:Servants of Sauron Category:Hobbits